The Waltz
by Love is My Middle Name
Summary: When Lucy asks Edmund for a dance, who is he to refuse? ::Movie-verse:: Post VODT


The Waltz

Edmund liked to think himself as a good brother to Lucy. Of course, he knew he could never compare to Peter as a better brother, but he still tried his best to be a _good _one.

So when Lucy came bounding up to him asking for a dance, her long brown hair glowing radiantly in the sun, Edmund didn't have to the heart to say no. He had always tried to avoid dancing, even during their time as Kings and Queens of Olde. He wasn't clumsy, per se; quite the opposite actually. One couldn't be one of the best sword wielders with two left feet after all. However, seeing Lucy beaming up at him with such hope that would have even made the crankiest bear smile, Edmund pushed aside his dislike of dancing to indulge her.

"Oh Edmund!" She cried as the sailors of the Dawn Treader stopped their working momentarily to see what had made the Queen so exuberant. "We must do the waltz that Mr. Tumnus showed us! Do you remember it?"

Edmund groaned, "Lucy, that dance is far too complicated! Can't we do something simple? Something that doesn't include so much spinning?"

Lucy grasped his hands and brought them up to her face, "Please? You're the only one that knows it as well as I do! Peter and Susan could never get it exactly right! Please Edmund!"

How could he refuse that? With a theatrical sigh, he nodded, "Alright Lu." Her cry of delight was cut off when Edmund interrupted quickly, "But we should do it later. Preferably after dinner."

She pouted, "Why can't we do it now?"

"Because I'm starving. Not everyone can have as much energy as you do Lu." He gave her a small twirl which she executed half-heartedly, still pouting.

"Oh all right. But you have to _promise_!" Edmund couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I promise," he said. Appeased, she twirled once more before setting off to her cabin, humming a small Narnian tune one of the sailors had taught her a few days ago. Shaking his head, the king regarded the amused sailors with an unimpressed glare. Honestly, if they were in his position, they would have agreed too. No one could refuse the Valiant Queen after all.

"Lucy?"

Blinking in surprise, she set down her brush to regard her visitor, "Caspian! What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is _my_ ship," said Caspian with mock indignation, making the small queen giggle. In a quieter tone, the king continued, "May I come in, Your Majesty?"

"Of course! It is _your_ ship after all," Lucy teased as Caspian closed the door behind him. Seeing as the conversation wasn't urgent, the young queen picked up her hair brush daintily and continued her daily grooming. "Was there something you needed?"

From the mirror's reflection, Lucy saw Caspian nod, "Yes. I've heard rumors, you and King Edmund ("Just 'Edmund', Caspian" Lucy corrected.) plan on performing a dance this evening?"

She smiled, "Yes. A waltz Mr. Tumnus taught us in our time. You should come watch! You'll enjoy it and I'm sure Edmund wouldn't mind teaching you some of the easier steps!"

"Edmund teach me?" he inquired, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "Why not you? Surely you are a better dancer…?"

Lucy laughed as she slowly set down her brush, braiding a few strands of her hair into an intricate design, "Would you like to hear a secret Caspian? One that you probably shouldn't tell Edmund?"

Caspian flushed and Lucy was suddenly reminded of how shy and insecure Caspian had been when they first met. He'd hardly got one sentence out without at least one stutter or a "Your Majesty".

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea? Edmund might not approve…," Caspian trailed off when Lucy laughed again.

"It's not a secret as it is a fact." Finished with her braid, Lucy turned her full attention to the somewhat flustered, but curious, king. "You mustn't tell him, of course. He's terribly embarrassed about it." Caspian nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Well, as you know, Edmund promised me a dance this evening, a rather complicated one too I might add. What most don't know is that Ed is the most musically inclined out of us four. He has the most wonderful singing voice, Caspian! Sometimes during the festivals, him and Susan would sing duets together! Oh I wish he'd perform a song for you but he's so self - conscious!"

Before Lucy could continue, a sharp knock sounded at the door. Caspian, being the closest to the door, opened it to reveal Reepicheep.

"Dinner is ready your Majesties," the Mouse declared, his gaze darting between Lucy and Caspian before scurrying away. With a small smile, Lucy made her way toward the door.

"I do hope you'll come watch. It's not often Edmund agrees to dance with me."

"Is your Majesty unwell?" Reepicheep inquired when Edmund had remained silent throughout the whole dinner.

The young king sighed, leaning against his hand as he took a sip of water, "It's nothing."

The Mouse didn't look convinced but Edmund wasn't too concerned about him at the moment. If he was being honest with himself, he was nervous about the upcoming dance he had promised Lucy.

_Why did I even agree in the first place? _Edmund wondered as he took small bite of the meal. The chowder was bland and left an odd aftertaste which he dutifully ignored as he shoved another mouthful in. _I'm sure there are others who would be more than happy to dance with her._

The thought of an anonymous sailor holding his little sister in the air with his hands on her hips while she laughed, completely oblivious made the young king's blood boil, unintentionally clutching his spoon tighter.

No, no he was right in agreeing to dance with her; if not to keep the sailors away, then to make her happy. Aslan knows what the world would come to if Queen Lucy wasn't happy.

"You do look a bit ill, cousin," said Eustace. There was that one moment where Edmund struggled to discern if his cousin was trying to insult him or if he was genuinely concerned. He was still adjusting to the "new" Eustace after the whole "Turned - Into - A - Dragon - Then - Back - To - A - Boy" ordeal.

"I'm fine," said Edmund as he loosened his hold on the spoon. "Just a bit tired."

"Is this perhaps about the dance you have promised her Majesty this evening?" Reepicheep asked as he came to stand between Eustace and Edmund.

"Dance?" asked Eustace quizzically. "Since when can _you_ dance?"

Edmund knew his cousin wasn't trying to be patronizing and was trying his best to be a better person than he was previously, but it still didn't stop the sharp pain the comment sent to his pride.

Sitting up a bit straighter, Edmund leveled his dark gaze on his cousin. "If you'll excuse me." The Just King rose, dusting off his pants as did so. "I promised a queen a dance."

With an uncomfortable flutter in his stomach, Edmund made his way toward Lucy who had been chatting quite amiably with Caspian, using animated hand gestures with such a lively energy that it seemed to light up the whole room as she recounted one of her grand stories. Apparently, Lucy must have said something amusing because Caspian's loud laughter soon rang out, making a few curious heads turn.

Feeling like he was intruding, Edmund cleared his throat quietly, "Lucy?"

"Yes?" She turned her attention to him, unbeknownst to her that it was making him shift nervously. _Bloody hell, why am I _nervous_? I've danced with Lucy plenty of times! _

A snide voice - which he deemed his subconscious - whispered, _But back then you weren't dancing in front of sailors who would die to get their hands on her…_

Edmund knew the thought was irrational; he'd met almost all of the sailors on the Dawn Treader and they were well - meaning folks. And Aslan knows how many suitors Lucy and Susan had during their reign! But that lingering doubt remained even as he pushed aside his anxiety to address Lucy properly.

"Would you, Valiant Queen Lucy, care to accompany me in an evening waltz?" He asked, bowing low politely and offering his hand to lead.

"I would be honored, King Edmund," she replied graciously, accepting his hand with a small giggle. Smiling slightly, Edmund led her toward the deck where there was more space.

The sky was clear, not one cloud in the sky. The stars twinkled above them innocently and the moon shone even brighter.

"Are you sure you want to do this waltz?" He asked again, wanting to clarify it at least one more time even if he already knew the answer. "It's awfully complicated, Lu."

With a small huff, she gently grasped his upper arm, "Yes. I'm _positive. _Besides, you promised_, _remember?"

"And a king never breaks his promises," said Edmund as he lead them on their dance.

It started off slow, their movements precise, not one foot out of position. They circled gracefully with Edmund twirling Lucy every few paces, her light blue dress spinning with the movement. For the first time in a while, Edmund smiled, feeling as though a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He was surprised; he didn't actually expect to remember the waltz. Yet here he was leading their steps as they gradually sped up their pace as the waltz intended.

With one final spin, the dance suddenly quickened as their small, slow steps became nimble and fast. Lucy laughed when he twirled her out then back in as they continued their pace.

Left.

Back.

Right.

Up.

Twirl.

Left.

Spin.

Down.

Spin.

The dance was nearing its end yet both siblings were almost oblivious to it, wrapped up in the pure exhilaration of dancing such a complicated number.

As the dance finally came to a close, Edmund twirled her one last time before ending it neatly in a sharp dip. There was silence as Lucy's hand grazed the floor, her bright blue eyes shining with so much happiness that Edmund felt dizzy. Had he caused that? Caused his sister to be so happy?

Suddenly, the silence was broken when loud, excited applaud sounded to their left. Startled, Edmund almost gave himself whiplash when he shot his head toward the crowd of cheering sailors. He felt himself flush with embarrassment; Edmund prided himself in being very observant. Having a whole crew of a ship watch him and his sister perform a waltz without him even knowing hurt his ego. Just a bit.

Clearing his throat, Edmund slowly pulled his sister back up, pointedly not looking directly at her.

"How was that?" He asked, silently thanking Aslan that his voice didn't crack. "I didn't fail so much that you're going to disown me are you?"

"You did wonderful Edmund!" She said it with so much conviction that he found himself drawn back into her blue eyes. With a smile that would have melted any cold heart, she threw herself into his arms.

Edmund swayed a bit before smiling and returning the hug, momentarily forgetting about the crowd of sailors still cheering them in the background. He wasn't one for hugs or any physical contact, but he'd make an exception. Just for Lu.

Then, so quietly that Edmund almost missed it, Lucy whispered, "You're the best Edmund. Thank you." She buried her face further down the crook of his neck as Edmund tried his best not to gape. "Thank you for being the best brother I could ever ask for."

Him? The best? That wasn't possible. Peter was always the best, not him!

But maybe he didn't have to compete with Pete. Maybe he could be the best in Lucy's eyes too. Feeling a pleasant warmth spread through his chest, the Just King hugged the young queen tighter.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad big brother after all.

_End. _

A/N: Ahh! First story ever! :)

It's probably a little rough since I don't have a Beta and I do all the editing myself. Thank you for reading! A review would make my day!

Love is My Middle Name


End file.
